A Porcelain Doll
by Midhinge-Moth
Summary: Amber has just turned seventeen, and has changed drastically from since she was young. She has the beauty of a porcelain doll many say, but she feels like she's missing something in life. Because of this, the Princess orders Cedric to take her on a secret trip to the village. Oneshot; implied Cedfia


Princess Amber had been a selfish child, sure. She'd been known around as a porcelain doll in the flesh, chased by the boys and envied by the girls—no more than your average popular blonde, and no less, either. It was an oblivious life she'd led as a child—one where she was the center of the universe, and everyone else was destined to bow down to her beautiful form. Amber was special, Amber was the one and only gorgeous blonde.

As she grew, however, the realization slowly fell upon her that she was not so special, nor the only stunning blonde that would ever live. She existed only as a cliché—a tiny spark that was soon to dim in the face of the universe. She was only a speck of dust in the wavelength of never ending time; a person with no retaining qualities, no super extraordinary abilities or particularly memorable looks.

Amber lived as nothing more than a stereotype—one that was seemingly inescapable.

Sure, she was like a smooth porcelain doll, and dolls were depictions of the perfect women. That had satisfied her ego long into her childhood, until she matured and really, _really_ thought about it. How many porcelain dolls had ever existed? How many women were just like her, possessing attractiveness and nothing more? Surely, there had to be more. Surely, there had to be a way to escape the cycle.

Amber looked at her young step-sister, Sofia. The chocolate brown hair, the big blue eyes, the innocent smile. Sofia was not a princess by blood, nor did she possess any measure of godly looks, but the villagers and royalty both adored her as if she _did_.

Amber knew that Sofia was _not_ perfect. The young princess was a novelty royal, still messing up here and there despite her many years living within castle walls. She had quirks upon quirks, spoke with the animals as if they were capable of conversation, and had a strange fixation for their sinister royal sorcerer. People often liked to think of these faults as cute little habits or endearing characteristics, but the older blonde princess did not see such.

And yet, Sofia won by popular demand. Often times Amber would have to listen to her step-sister's ramblings of back when she was a village girl. It seemed a rather… charming life, Amber had to admit. The villagers always did seem to be happy, despite the oncoming horrors of battle and unpromising financial positions. The people of Enchancia always pulled through with those damning bright smiles upon their faces, dancing feverishly with their bare feet, swooning and spinning in those rags they called clothes.

The more Amber thought about it, the more she realized that she did not know anything about the people of the kingdom she could possibly be ruling and protecting one future day. What did they like to eat? What did they do for fun? How hard did they work? How did they spend their little money, and on what? Why were they always so unrelentingly happy?

A week after Amber's seventeenth birthday, the princess had had enough. With hours having thought about it, she became insufferably irritated by her thoughts. Amber just _had_ to find out what Sofia had experience in the village that was so great that the young girl never stopped talking about it. She had to see what it was like as a villager, living poor but free, without duties or expectations or book balancing classes or extravagant tea parties or pressures of battle tactics and layers upon layers of uncomfortable garments and jewelry…

Amber's huge birthday party had ended exactly eight days ago, and though she'd received many lavish gifts from Kings and Queens around the world, there was one person who still hadn't given one. The man in Amber's deviously plotting mind was their royal sorcerer—Sofia's little "obsession", as one may even go so far to say.

That morning was a Wednesday, the only day Sofia didn't spend entirely with the sorcerer, considering she had flying derby practice until late in the evening. Amber used this knowledge to her advantage, heading to the royal sorcerer's dark tower immediately after school. She picked up the bottom of her dress with her petite hands, trudging up the spiraling steps. She began tiring, wondering how Sofia managed to climb those steps every day as she did, or why she'd _want_ to. The place was cold, dark, and quite dirty.

Ducking over a cobweb, Amber finally came to the heavy wooden door of the man's workshop, avoiding eye contact with the creepy gargoyles that sat menacingly on each side of the entrance. She knocked lightly, hearing a muffled voice on the other side; "Come in!"

Amber entered the room, pushing hard on the door, closing it behind herself. The sorcerer was turned away, plucking ingredients from assorted vials on shelves above his cauldron. The princess took a minute to look around, as she hadn't been up to the workshop in such a long time she'd almost forgotten what it looked like. It was much neater than she remembered, no doubt thanks to Sofia's constant visits.

"Don't you have flying derby practice today, Princess?" Cedric hummed absentmindedly, reaching for a pile of strangely-shaped neon green leaves. "Oh well, no matter. I really wanted to show you this spell I've been working on, I think you'll really lov—" he stopped in his tracks upon turning and seeing Amber, accidentally dropping the whole stack of leaves in his grasp, causing the brew to explode into a gooey green substance. The man was knocked over, covered in the goop. The princess raised an eyebrow.

"Sofia really _does_ visit you too often, Cedric." Amber rolled her eyes, watching the sorcerer pick himself up with a begrudged look.

"You could say the same about yourself, Princess Amber." Cedric grumbled, reaching for his wand. It was in the little wand case that Sofia had gifted him on Wassilia many years ago, back when she'd been eight.

"You _still_ have that?!" Amber yelped in surprise. "Sheesh Cedric, _really,_ if you were so hard-up for a wand case you could've just told my father. Surely he'd of given you a much better one." Amber snickered, covering her mouth with her hand.

"No, thank you." Cedric snapped sarcastically, sending a particularly irritated look at the young girl. He flicked his wand, and instantly the goo was gone from his form. "This one is special…" he looked to the poorly hand-crafted little wand case with a look that almost seemed guilty.

"Whatever you say, you old creep." Amber waved a hand at him. Cedric sighed deeply, choosing to ignore her insults.

"I suppose you wouldn't climb all the way up here just to see _me,_ Princess. Now, what is it that you want?" he crossed his arms, tapping his foot impatiently.

Amber didn't beat around the bush.

"I want you to conjure up some disguises and take me to the village." She didn't bat an eye, spitting it out rather fast, knowing full well that the man's reaction would be overly-exaggerated and dramatic.

" _Excuse me_?" Cedric stared, dumbfounded.

"You heard me."

"Wh—Princess! Are you crazy?" Cedric flung his arms up, gloved hands clenched, teeth gritting loudly. "Could you _imagine_ what trouble I'd be in, sneaking you to the village behind the king's back? He'd have a noose around my neck for sure!"

"Oh, come on, Cedric. If my father didn't have you hanged that time you "accidentally" caused the kingdom to rain apples—almost causing several casualties, may I remind you—he surely wouldn't over this."

"Hey, that wasn't my fault! Sofia asked if there was such a spell, so I-I just… showed her. It just didn't go the way I intended…" he avoided eye-contact embarrassedly.

"Well, if Sofia can ask for you to do something that could turn dangerous, why can't I?"

"Wh—well, that's different, Princess… you see, I didn't _know_ that things were going to turn out like that…"

"Besides, my father will not find out. Trust me. Just a little peek, maybe buy a few things, talk to a few people, and bam—done! Besides, you never gave me a birthday present, did you?"

"Oh, that huge show and all those party enchantments that I worked _months_ perfecting wasn't good enough to be considered a birthday present? What, is it because the whole thing was missing a bow?" Cedric snarled sarcastically, eyes narrowed.

"Oh, don't be so cynical, Cedric." Amber grumbled. "Now come, before I go cry to my father about how much you favor my dear sister over me." She smiled deviously. Cedric groaned furiously—he was caught again.

Amber was used to getting what she wanted, and she had to admit that Cedric was quite a fun challenge, considering how difficult he was to get things from. Perhaps it was a mix of his own stubbornness and the fact that Amber only went to him when she needed something outrageous enough that she could never ask her parents.

Half an hour later and the two were out of the castle, headed on carriage towards the village in drab, patchy clothing. Cedric had disguised one of their royal stagecoaches to look like no more than a basic horse-drawn carriage, not uncommon among the village. He took the reins, and they rode in a rather awkward silence towards the object of Amber's recent obsession. She tried to ease some of her anticipation, looking at other things. Finally her eyes fell upon the sorcerer as he sat next to her, staring ahead with a bored look and half-lidded eyes.

Looking at Cedric—really, _actually_ looking at him—Amber began to notice that he perhaps wasn't as unattractive as she'd previously thought her whole life. Sure, he was no vision of perfection, nor was he any bit as striking as the King, but he wasn't particularly _ugly_. Cedric had his share of frown and worry lines from his constant scowling and stress, but he had a rather nice jaw line and facial structure. His body had been described by many as scrawny, but was more bordering lithe; nimble. His nose was a little too long and pointy, but he had nice lips, and his eyes shone intensely in the light. Cedric's short hair was jet black, aside from the grayish white bangs that stuck out, just tickling his forehead.

"You know, you're not half bad looking, Cedric." Amber smirked, still staring at the side of his face as he paid attention to the road. His eyes widened, rapidly shifting from Amber to the path.

"Did you hit your head today, Princess?" he raised a brow suspiciously, studying the young woman. She laughed.

"Oh, don't be silly." She turned to look straight ahead, hands folded neatly in her lap. "I'm just saying, you could be rather dashing if you took better care of yourself."

"Mm-hmm…"

"Besides, you really aren't my type." Amber chuckled. Her voice would've made any sane man swoon. Cedric rolled his eyes.

"I'm not anyone's type, dear." He deadpanned.

"Well, maybe Sofia's." Amber giggled. Cedric choked, eyes the size of saucers.

"Wh-wh-what are you— _Sofia_? Why, that's absurd—no, would never work, could never happen—"

"Calm down, calm down—it was a joke." Amber groaned. Cedric quieted, shoulders slumping, cheeks tinted pink. Amber stuck her tongue out. "Seriously though, looks aside, I have no idea why Sofia looks up to you so much. Not to be mean or anything, but you're just… you. She could be off hanging out with Princesses or Princes, attending wonderful balls, every girl's dream! And yet, she decides to spend her time with you."

"Was there actually a reason you wanted to drag me all the way here, or was this all a big excuse just to torture me?" Cedric ran a hand through his two-toned hair with a sigh. Amber wondered how he could be so obviously sleep-deprived and yet still so sarcastic.

"Well I'll have you know even a Princess gets tired of the lavish life of royalty once in a while. I mean there's got to be more out there, right?" Amber crossed her arms defensively.

"I see. You're going through the same thing that other one Princess did—the one from the kingdom of Agrabah. What was her name again? Jessica? Jacquelyn? Jasmine? Yes, I believe it was Jasmine."

"Don't compare me to other Princesses—I am an individual." Amber scowled. "Besides, Sofia talks about her time from the village all the time like it's some magical place, so there must be _something_ to it that has appeal."

"Princess Sofia finds good in every _thing_ and every _one_ … that's just how she is. Now hush, we're close to the village. Take it all in while we're here, 'cause I'm not doing this again."

Amber watched eagerly, sitting on the edge of her seat as the forest gave way to an open field, and just beyond that the barely visible outline of people moving around and little houses. She'd seen the village before, but never up close. She was normally only there for special events or parades, required to simply smile and wave. Never had she seen them in their normal habitat, going about their typical days.

Entering the village, few people paid mind to the two. Cedric had added hoods to the scratchy brown fabric of their disguises, and with them raised, they looked no more than another couple of poor folks. A few kids were out, playing tag and hop scotch. Amber could see inside the bakery through the large glass windows, to the assortment of treats and cakes. The smell was intoxicating, and she could see the baker in the back kneading dough.

It was true that once, many years ago, a mirror had caused the royal family to become bakers. It was a foolish wish by the frustrated King, who hadn't known the mirror to be magical. Back then, Amber only stayed in the house, too busy moping and missing her posh life to go outside and wonder around. They were only a baker family for one full day, before finding the mirror once again and reversing what had been done.

Amber supposed that part of her problems may've been due to her mother's death when the young Princess and her twin brother were born. Amber hadn't personally known her mother, as the woman died in child birth, but it was apparent that her father, King Roland II, loved the previous Queen dearly. The guilt Amber came to face was locked away deep inside of her conscious. Knowing his children would grow with no mother, Roland attempted to fill the gap with gifts. The children lived for a long time in oblivious joy, unknowing of politics or wars, only recognizing lavish gifts and castle workers.

"I want to stop here. Let's look around a bit. I brought money to get some souvenirs." Amber smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Of course you did." Cedric found a spot to park the carriage. He brought his wand from his sleeve, conjuring some carrots and water for the horses. Looking back, the sorcerer watched Amber's slow descent from the stagecoach. The way she moved was both elegant and promiscuous, swinging her hips in a fashion that caught plenty of unneeded and unwanted eyes.

"Princess," Cedric whispered furiously, "can you _not_ walk like a harlot, please?"

"What, not used to being seen with an attractive woman?" Amber teased, hands moving to rest on her hips. "And referring to me as some kind of streetwalker is rather rude."

"Well if you want to seduce Princes, go ahead, but there are no Princes here. The only attention you're going to attract here is _bad_ attention, so I'd advise you stop." Cedric finished with the horses, moving to stand with the Princess, who threw a small fit before finally agreeing tone it down. The two made their way through the streets, Amber excitedly prancing from shop to shop, Cedric rushing to keep up with the blonde.

Amber talked to several villagers, flirted with the candy shop owner's son (poor lad, Cedric thought), and bought her share of "souvenirs". In the jeweler's shop, Amber cooed over a couple looking at wedding rings, squealing with delight at their stories of being together and remarking at how it was just like the things she read in romance novels.

While Amber was busy with the couple, Cedric took the time to rest his feet, as well as browse to cure some boredom. He hadn't been to the village in many, many months, often too busy on potions and enchantments for the royal family, or teaching Princess Sofia. Even then, he wasn't a social person, so he supposed that even if he did have plenty of free time, he still wouldn't choose to spend it wasting time and money around the village. People were only bound to make fun of his anyway, knowing how bad of a screw up he was, especially compared to his father, the former royal sorcerer.

Cedric's eyes lay upon a little gold ring, and he was instantly reminded of Sofia. The ring was a simple band with a couple of little flowers inscribed with the word " _free_ " and a few tiny sparkling jewels. It wasn't too gaudy, contained simplicity and yet elegance. Cedric had spent enough time with Sofia to know that she would adore it.

"What're you buying?" Amber got on her tiptoes, looming over the sorcerer's shoulders, trying to get a peek at what was in the little box he now held.

"It's none of your business, now is it?" he snapped, frustration eating at him as she continued her attempts.

"Well, considering I've never seen you wear jewelry, I'm guessing it's for someone else…" Amber smiled mischievously. "The only question is… who?"

"You insufferable little…" Cedric grumbled, turning to walk towards the entrance, deciding to wait outside for the other to finish.

Amber finally bought some jewelry, and the two moved on to the bakery. They sat outside in the grass, eating cookies and colorful loaves of sweet bread. Cedric was more than a little irritated by then, and it was plain across his face.

"Oh Cedric, can you stop it with your scowling? It gives you wrinkles, you know. That's why you look like an old man!" Amber scrunched her face up with a faux look of disgust, taking another bite of a soft cookie.

"Old man?! I'll have you know I'm only 32." Cedric crossed his arms begrudgingly, turning away with a mouthful of food. "And at least I don't act like a child."

"A child? I thought I was a harlot? Make up your mind, old man."

"You're a harlot with the mind of a child."

Amber didn't respond, which in truth was not at all like her, but she was too busy in her own thoughts at that point. She looked off from where they sat, hood pulled over her golden locks, chewing leisurely on her treats. There was a family picnicking in a nearby park she remembered her father talking about building several years back.

Cedric stared at the Princess warily. He took a few large, heated bites. There he was, wasting his time babysitting someone who was just about an adult, when he could've been working on the spell he'd spent hours getting ingredients for. It was admittedly a little silly of him, considering the spell was more to show Princess Sofia than anything else. Surely the King and Queen would appreciate its beauty too, but Cedric knew that only Sofia would _truly_ see its splendor. Only _she_ knew the amount of work and intellect needed to create such meticulously planned little "shows," as the others called them…

And there Cedric was, misusing what little time he had with Amber, who never paid him any attention, never thanked him or even acknowledged him in the halls or at events. Oh, how embarrassing it was. He knew the other palace workers laughed at him.

However, Cedric knew that something was bothering the young woman before him. He'd spent enough time with Sofia to know that troubled look upon the blonde's face. She had all he could ever have ask for—respect, power, elegance, people bowing at her feet—and yet it was obvious in that longing stare that she was not satisfied. Cedric was no expert with people, but he knew that Sofia would've wanted him to at least try.

"What's wrong?" he asked, appearing uninterested.

"What?" Amber snapped out of her trance, bringing her focus back to the sorcerer. He still held a look of annoyance, but his eyes were searching hers. He studied her carefully.

"You are bothered by something." Cedric stated blandly, taking another bite. Amber bit her lip, a bad habit she'd picked up from her sister, and grasped the scratchy fabric of her disguise. When she didn't respond, Cedric added lamely, "You know you could tell me. It's not like I have friends to tell. Besides Wormwood, I suppose… but he's a bird, so he doesn't count."

Amber chuckled nervously. She felt a fool, sitting in the village with _Cedric_ , of all people, actually _thinking_ about telling him her deepest insecurities. But at that point, she found it hard to care anymore.

"Yes, well…" she was having trouble putting her feelings into words. She turned her face away from him, looking out towards the park again. "It's just hard. Here I always thought I was so special, but… I'm not, really. Sure, I can do all the Princessy stuff. I know all about the politics and the old book definitions, but… I don't even know the _people_ of my own village. Maybe that's why I never had a desire to help them. How can you put your whole life on the line for people you've never even met?"

"Well I suppose you don't have to, really… after all, at the end of the day, it is _your_ life." Cedric held his head in his hand, looking off towards the children playing together on the swing set. He couldn't say he knew what they felt like.

"Is it, though? Sometimes I think I was only born and bred to be another replacement… another Queen in a whole line of Queens." Amber sighed. "I wonder what it's like to be able to choose your own fate. I wonder what it's like to be more than just another pretty face." She ran her fingers through a strip of her hair, absentmindedly twisting it between her forefinger and thumb.

"I suppose that's true…" Cedric shrugged one shoulder. "But it's not all that uncommon a thing, Princess. I mean, look at me—I'm in the same situation. Well, besides the pretty face part. I'm only another royal sorcerer in a line of them. Here, for example, look at that boy"—Cedric pointed to a random little boy playing in the sand—"let's say he's a baker's son. He'll grow up learning to bake—learning to knead dough and make frosting and collect eggs and milk and use kitchen utensils. He may not particularly _like_ baking, but if it's all he knows, all he's ever known, all he'll ever inherit, he'd be considered a fool to throw it all away."

"Well at least he has the freedom to marry who he loves, Cedric, as do you. To, you know, take it slow… wait for someone who truly loves you…"

"That freedom is quite useless when nobody loves you." Cedric scratched the back of his neck, bags under his eyes more prominent in the daylight. His left hand found its way to his pocket, clutching the little box that held the ring. He looked to Amber's downtrodden face, and felt a twinge of guilt. "I—I mean, you still have time to fall in love, Princess. No need to rush yourself." He tried to smile.

"I have a little less than a year." Amber shrugged. "It's tradition for a royal to marry at eighteen."

Ah… Cedric had forgotten.

"I wonder how Sofia will take it, too." Amber managed a half-hearted chuckle. Cedric felt his heart stop for a second, mind going utterly blank.

"S-Sofia…?"

He hadn't realized it. He was a fool.

Sofia was sixteen. In two years, she would be married, off to become Queen of some posh Prince's kingdom. Cedric's only friend would leave him, go to a place that he could not follow, and he would have to remain to live out life following orders for his King, doing the duty he'd been raised to do. Sofia might as well be considered dead after being wed. Cedric knew full well that she would be a wonderful Queen, and that it was only inevitable that she would one day marry as was customary, but he had never realized how imminent that day truly was.

"Cedric?" Amber looked to the man, who was looking off, towards nothing in particular. She'd never seen him look so heavy-hearted before. "Hey, are you okay?" Amber reached out to touch his shoulder, and he flinched upon the sudden contact.

"Ah—yes, yeah, of course Princess. I'm—I just… I hadn't realized your struggles is all." Cedric tried to smile, but only managed half of one.

Amber wanted to question him further, and would have, if not for the look wrought upon the man's face. She opened her mouth, but words wouldn't come out. For once in her life, she felt absolutely speechless. Her mind was blank and yet it was racing. She wanted to smile but then she wanted to cry.

Cedric had put his food down and didn't touch it again. He stared off at the sky, eyes glazed over and heart heavy. Amber finished her snacks up, though they didn't taste so good anymore, and decided to attempt to cheer the both of them up. What did both of them like? What did they have in common?

"Ah, Cedric," Amber stood in front of him, "I think there's a little book shop around here somewhere. I've been wanting some new romance novels, and they might have a few sorcery ones too..."

Cedric didn't meet her eyes, nodding solemnly as he rose from the grass. They made their way to the little shop, of which had a wooden sign with a few books drawn on it. The place was quite dark and squished, but the old couple who owned it were satisfied with their life's work. They had everything labeled neatly in alphabetical order from author's last name to genre and intended audience. Amber watched the happy could as they sat at their candle-lit desk at the front of the store, holding hands, smiling.

How did they do that? How could they smile when they had so little? Amber had to ask them.

"Maybe it's a mix of love and strength." The old woman smiled graciously up at her husband, who looked down at her as if she were the most beautiful thing in the world. "We're thankful we get to do what we love with whom we love."

"Do you have any children?"

"Had one," the old man held his wife's hand close to his heart. "Didn't make it past his first flu season."

"I'm so sorry…"

"It's not your fault, love." The man smiled. "That was years ago, anyhow."

"The pain never does quite go away," the woman sighed, "but we know we'll be with him again, in time."

Amber felt her heart drop. The child's death could have been prevented—she knew that. If one of the royal children had become ill, all of the castle workers and the royal sorcerer would be scrambling to have them healed.

After speaking for a while, Amber realized that Cedric was no longer listening. She found him in the very back of the shop, staring blankly over the few rows of old sorcery books. The romance novels were close by, so she decided not to bother him more than she presumed she already had. A few of the books she recognized, others seemed like your average "fair maiden rescued by handsome Prince" clichés.

There was one titled _How Love Ages_ , of which looked to be a love story following a young couple through their life struggles as they slowly became old and how it strengthened their bond. There were a couple of taboo ones that included such interesting topics as mixing races, incest, and love between people of differing classes. Amber knew that she would never be allowed to get her hands on such a book elsewhere, and the thought of owning such a book made her adrenaline pump. She took the book.

Cedric had bought a few strange books, one of which had no cover title and looked aged beyond recognition. Amber bought her two books, and together they made their way out of the shop, towards the carriage. Their ride back was quiet most of the way. Finally, Cedric broke the silence.

"I could've saved him, you know." His face was hardened.

"What?" Amber was surprised by the sudden sound.

"Their son. I could've saved him." Cedric looked down, at his hands holding tight the reins. "But instead, I do pointless parlor tricks. I could be off fighting battles and dragons and healing people. Then again, I wonder if these hands are capable of such feats. Sometimes I think I was only ever meant to make mistakes with a wand, not magic."

Amber didn't respond. A part of her didn't feel right speaking to Cedric in a serious matter. Another part of her felt as if perhaps they weren't so different as she'd thought. But, no—that was ridiculous. Cedric had always been a mordant, bitter man as long as she'd known him. Why did he have to get all serious _now_ , after so long? Perhaps Sofia had softened him.

Amber was dropped off at the front of the castle, her both of their disguises having been reverted back to their normal clothing. She felt weird and heavy in her regal clothing, though it was quite a bit softer.

"Thanks, Cedric." Amber tried to be civil, like she knew a Princess should be.

"Have good day, Princess." Cedric didn't look her in the eye, taking the carriage to its proper place on the other side of the castle.

 _ **One year later…**_

Amber's eighteenth birthday was spectacular. The ball hosted was extravagant and stunning in its size and effort put into it. She'd already made plans to help the villagers, particularly the bookshop owners and what few beggars she'd seen as of late. King Roland II had allowed her freer reign over her life the last few months of her seventeenth year, of which she spent once in a while visiting the villagers donned in a specially made disguise she had tailored for her.

A list of suitors had already been gone over many times by the blonde, and she felt indifferent to which one she'd be wed off to. In reality, if she threw a big fit she knew her father wouldn't make her go through with it. But—oh, what was she whining about? So many handsome Princes lined up wanting her hand in marriage, so many kingdoms she could be forming ties with to strengthen Enchancia.

Amber was born to be a Queen, and she was damn well going to go through with it.

It was her duty. It was the way of all Queens before her. The decades of training weren't going to be put to waste.

Cedric was ordered to enchant the ballroom that night, and though they hadn't spoken since she'd last asked him to sneak her out to see the village, she could've sworn he still wore the same face she'd last seen on him. Albeit he looked thinner now; sicklier. Wearier.

Amber descended the ballroom steps with such grace, swinging her hips and batting her eyes just perfectly. The people clapped, the Princes stared, the Kings and Queens smiled kindly. Her face as youthful as ever, lips red as a fresh rose. Yes, she was gorgeous. She was the image of perfection. She was a porcelain doll.


End file.
